Twilight ReExistence
by Yeshua
Summary: Behind him, a shadow looms. It grows ever stronger with each exposure to the Heartless.  A revised version of Twilight Existence


**Author's Note:** It's been a long time hasn't it? This is a revised version of Twilight Existence, meaning better writing and extra scenes. I will be taking my time on it seeing as how I'm pretty much busy all the time now with taking care of my newborn son. I hope you enjoy it.

**Characters:** All original cast.

**Plot Summary:** Behind him, a shadow looms. It grows ever stronger with more and more exposure to the Heartless. It is Sora's anti-existence—the Anti Sora.

**Rating:** T, mostly due to blood and the horrific ways in which people die.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sora or any other character out of the Kingdom Hearts series. If I did, I would give Terra a hug. (Birth by Sleep reference.)

Prelude

Sora:

It was a unusually rainy night in Hollow Bastion. The kind that made you want to stay in and play a game or two with friends. I wish I had that luxury. The rain also made it perfect for a ambush by the Heartless. Months of "training" had given me experience on how to deal with the creatures. However, it couldn't erase the fear. It was the fear that I hoped they wouldn't detect.

I let out a small sign as I walked down the streets of Hollow Bastion, Goofy and Donald by my side. Today had been exhausting. I knew it was my job to preserve the worlds and stop the darkness, but I wish I could get a break from time to time. The situation had gotten more complicated than I thought. In actuality, I'm pretty sure that not even Micky saw this coming.

Organization 13 was using me to open Kingdom Hearts. I thought I was helping people, but instead...

I had never felt so conflicted in my life. Continue "gathering" hearts or let the worlds parish? Did I even have the right to make that decision? This was way too much to absorb. I had never felt so low in my life.

"Sowa, are you ok?"

I glanced down at Donald, my bangs dripping water into my face. I didn't want to worry him or Goofy.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," I replied, forcing cheer into my voice to try and assure him.

Goofy shot me a worried look, but blessedly said nothing. Maybe I should have tried to smile? It didn't matter in the end. Both of them would never stop worrying about me. Not since I almost gave up earlier. I just wanted to be normal now. I wanted to find Riku and go home. Hell, maybe go to high school or something. We rounded the corner in silence. It was then that I felt it: the feeling of being weighed down that signified the arrival of the Heartless. Several dark portals materialized in front of us, spawning a large number of the creatures.

I could feel the power of the keyblade building in my right hand, just waiting to appear at my call. The light was always ready to banish them. Yet I wasn't. And it showed as I hesitated to engage the Heartless. My partners, Goofy and Donald jumped into battle, magic and shield flying. They knew their purpose. They knew what they had to do. I needed to join them. Yet, I was still hesitating. If I destroyed the Heartless, I would be helping the enemy. However, if I didn't help, people that I cared about would cease to exist.

"Sora!" Goofy's shout ripped me away from my thoughts.

Donald was lying against the wall, dazed. The Heartless had them both surrounded. There were far too many for me to take out without using the extra powers bestowed upon me from Yen Sid.

_They need you, Sora._

I could feel a small headache rising as hesitation threatened to grab me again.

_My friends need my help._

_But the Organization will use the hearts!_

_They need you Sora._

_I can't help the Organization._

_**Help your friends!**_

I drew in a shuddering breath and closed my eyes, drawing on the power of my clothes. The sickly sweet rush of power washed over me as I transformed. All of a sudden, it came crashing down as a searing pain erupted in my chest. I gasped. This had never happened before. The pain grew in intensity, ripping a scream from my throat. Only the scream didn't sound like a scream. Maybe I was imagining it, but my scream sounded more like a growl.

I could feel my limbs changing and it felt as if I had plunged off of a very high cliff. I was sinking and everything was going dark. Suddenly, my vision was restored and I could see the situation again. However, instead of rain there were moving shadows surrounding everything. I heard a low growl and was shocked to find out that it was coming from me.

_What on earth..._

The thought of hunger rose unbidden in my mind as my gaze fell onto the Heartless. Yes, they would do nicely. I started forward on my hands and feet, closing the distance between me and the Heartless within seconds. I couldn't help it. I tore through two with reckless abandon. Splatters of goo hit my face, but I didn't care. This felt oddly wonderful in comparison to the pain from earlier. The Heartless backed away from me, hissing in anger but not daring to attack.

_Where are you going?_

I slowly licked my lips. The goo that hit my face earlier tasted divine and suddenly, I wanted more.

_I want to feed._

I lunged forward again. The Heartless scattered immediately. However, one wasn't lucky enough to get away and I tore into it with abandon. It was delightful. No, delightful wasn't even the word to begin describing it.

"Sora!"

Light poured into my vision and I scream in both denial and pain. When it faded away, I was laying on the ground. I felt slightly nauseated. Donald and Goofy were standing above me, staring at me as if I had grown three legs.

_What had just happened? Was it a dream?_ Inadvertently, I ran my tongue across my lips. The taste of metal. Maybe I had injured myself and hallucinated the entire thing? I had been awake for longer than usual. It was impossible after all. I mean, who would eat Heartless?

"You okay?" Goofy asked, extending his hand to help me up.

"Yeah...just thought I had this crazy hallucination."


End file.
